


I'm Nothing

by LightSundqvist



Series: Someday Soon [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Religion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSundqvist/pseuds/LightSundqvist
Summary: "Why, god, why?" He muttered, choking back a sob. "Why does it hurt here?"(Title May Change)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettBloodFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBloodFox/gifts).



Travis sat motionless in the empty church. There was a massive, dark bruise that consumed his left cheek, thick blood dribbling down his chin. The church was dim, the only light coming through the huge stained glass windows. Though his entire body ached, Travis attempted to stand, but instead he simply slid from of the pew he sat on onto his knees. He clasped his hands together in prayer, breathing shallowly. 

"Why, god, why?" He muttered, choking back a sob. "Why does it hurt here?"

Travis felt like he was being stabbed in the chest as tears rolled down his face. Pain pulsated throughout his body, from his cheek, from his nose, from his lungs. The entire world could just go die for all he cared, but maybe if there was one person he could spare-

No, he thought to himself. 

As he finished pleading with his god, his arms fell limp to his sides and his head remained tilted downward. Travis sobbed, wet tears and thick blood staining the dark blue carpet below him. The pain didn't go away, though, it got worse. He had a pounding headache. His eyes were so filled with tears he couldn't see. Another jolt of pain from his chest. He couldn't go to school like this. He was pathetic, worthless, useless. 

He was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one of a little story I'm writing!  
> It was late when I wrote this, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> Please comment or leave kudos! Comments are the reason I write!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis has been wandering around aimlessly for what seems like hours before his body finally gives up.

"Mother…" Travis muttered deliriously. He didn't know where he was. He'd been wandering around the streets in the rain for what seemed like forever. It appeared now, though, that he was laying, barely conscious on the pavement in an alleyway. 

"Travis?"

Travis turned his head towards the voice. With his vision so fuzzy, all he could make out was a blue smudge against the grey sky. 

"…Sally…Face?"

Sal kneeled down. 

"Travis! What happened?"

His mind was so muddled. Travis had no idea what was happening. He slowly reached out to Sal, tears welling up on his eyes. His clothes were soaked, he was freezing, and his vision was slowly fading. Sal grabbed his hand, concern clear in his muffled voice as he continued. 

"Travis? Travis! Travis, c'mon man, talk to me! My god, what happened to you?"

Sal grabbed Travis in an attempt to lift him just as he blacked out. 

"Sally… Face…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so again these chapters are very short. I will be uploading once a day, though, to make up for it.   
> Please comment or leave kudos! It makes me really happy to read comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis wakes up in an unfamiliar room.

Travis slowly opened his eyes, feeling warm and calm. Looking around his environment, he noticed it was unfamiliar, the walls were covered in posters of bands he didn't know, the bed he was laying on was small with blue sheets and a grey blanket, and the floor had a faded teal carpet. He sat up, his head pounding. He was wrapped in a towel, and his shoes and socks were sitting by the door on the other end of the room, probably drying. Soft footsteps approached the door, and Travis watched in anticipation as it creaked open. To his surprise, Sally Face walked in, holding a tray with two steaming mugs and an aspirin bottle.

"Ah, Travis! Glad you're awake, I was worried." Sal set the tray down on the nightstand. Travis didn't look at him. He was silent for a moment.

"Where am I?" He managed to force out.

"You're in my room. I found you almost passed out in an alleyway soaking wet in the rain, so I brought you here." Travis's face went red. He clenched his fists in his lap. Sal handed Travis a mug and the aspirin bottle. "Feel like you might need this, by the way. You look pretty beaten up." He sat silently, looking down at his lap.

"…why help me?" Travis mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Why… why did you help me?"

Sal shrugged. "I dunno, man. Seemed like the right thing to do," he quickly glanced at Travis's left cheek. "By the way… what happened?"

"None of your business, faggot. Why the fuck do you want know?"

Sal took a step back.

"Sorry, sorry. I get it of you don't want to say. Just… hold on. Drink your tea, it'll make you feel better. I'm just going to get you some dry clothes."

Sal quietly left the room, and Travis was left alone with his thoughts once again. They consumed him.

_Why? Why is he helping me?_

_Why is he so kind?_

_Why… do I think of him so much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!  
> I'm glad people like this at all, even though the chapters are way too short and I'm terrible at writing.  
> Please comment or leave kudos! Comments are why I write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal returns to the room with some extra clothes

Sal returned after a few minutes with a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. 

"Here, they're Larry's. They'll fit you well enough."

Travis took them quietly without protest. He could hear the soft smile in Sal's voice as he spoke. He led Travis to the washroom so that he could change and dry off. The clothes fit fine, if a small bit baggy. Sal helped him back to the bedroom and sat him back down on the bed. 

"…"

Sal looked over at Travis. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"… where's your dad?"

Sal shrugged. "He's at an AA meeting, he'll probably be back in about an hour."

Travis sighed. "Oh."

Playfully, Sal nudged Travis with his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about me and my life. My life's fine, if a bit weird. I'm more concerned about you, Travis. Are you okay, man?"

Travis blinked. Was he okay? Nobody ever asked that. He teared up a bit. Sal gasped and hugged him. He couldn't help it. Travis was sobbing now, sobbing into his hands. The stab in his heart was back. Sal was holding him, his head on Travis's shoulder. 

"Hey… you're fine, I'm here, see?"

He couldn't help but smile sadly, still sobbing. It had been so long since somebody comforted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!  
> Here you go, another chapter.  
> Please comment or leave kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis goes home.

It was way too late for Travis to go home. Sal gave up his bed, volunteering to sleep on the ground. He seemed happy, almost. 

Travis laid awake that night. He was… conflicted. Everything was just so odd, and it didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was a dream, he thought to himself. Maybe. 

In the morning, Sal woke him up. His dad had made pancakes, and seemed to just be happy that Sal had met somebody new. Travis was quiet throughout the morning, barely speaking and simply saying "thank you" when necessary. 

Sal gave Travis his newly-cleaned clothes and helped him to the elevator after breakfast. He was still limping slightly, and the bruise on his cheek looked much worse than before. Overnight, the storm had cleared up. 

"Hope you feel better soon, man. And hey, come to me if you need anything. Alright?"

Travis stopped, his hand in the door of the apartment building. He looked down, not facing Sal. 

"Look, faggot, this changes nothing," he gritted his teeth. "And don't even thinking of telling any of this to anyone. If you do, you're dead."

Sal sighed. 

"Sure, man. My offer still stands, though, if you need it. Get home safe."

Travis nodded subtly, and left. He took the bus home, options going through his head. Maybe he could just run off, get away from it all. 

He pushed that thought out of his head, like he always did. 

He just focused on getting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. I'm considering making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
